fracturerpfandomcom-20200215-history
Android
Body Androification At 1st and 10th level the Android can surgically infuse his body with artificial parts. Where normally if this was to be done without the android class, the user would not be proficient in using the the body part and would have to train (take a feat for it) as well as preform a surgery. The Android will not have to go through that trouble and be given upgrades for free at 5th and 14th level. * Attach/Detach - 'Take on and off part without repercussions. * '''Explosion - '''Use the effect of grenade of choice. * '''Returning - '''use the effect of tier one weapon effect * '''Weapon Slot '- Conceal a weapon in the weapon slot and use it as if you were handling it. Must have proficiency in weapon type to use it without penalty. Hand can conceal the properties of long ranged weapons but not the weapons themselves. * '''Armor Slot - Conceal Extra Armor in the armor slot without penalty. Cannot provide over 3 AC. * Tool Slot - '''Conceal tools/equipment without penalty. * '''Jetpack - '''A jetpack is a device worn on the back like a backpack which allows for controlled, powered flight by producing thrust. You can activate or deactivate a jetpack as an action or a bonus action. While a jetpack is activated, you gain a flying speed of 60 feet with which you can hover. A jetpack runs for 4 hours on a single heavy energy cell. * '''Reinforced Skeleton - A reinforced skeleton is armored and wired with metal, making it a lot more durable. A reinforced skeleton provides you with resistance to bludgeoning damage, and allows you to treat falls as 60 feet shorter for the purposes of determining falling damage. Artificial Intelligence (INT) Brain Mod Brain mods replace part of your brain, providing you with additional mental capabilities. Use your INT modifier instead of STG on Attack Rolls, because you're better at outsmarting your opponent and understanding their weaknesses due to your Superior intellect. You can not be fatally wounded by stabs to the brain. ; Cyberlink A cyberlink brain mod allows you to communicate telepathically with creatures or objects within 300 feet of you that are capable of receiving wireless communications. This includes most robots and computers, as well as other cyborgs with an installed cyberlink. A cyberlink also allows you remotely access computers, allowing you to attempt to program computers, bypass cybersecurity measures, etc. without having to physically be at the system, or use another computer as a middle-man. You can use your Intelligence Modifier as a bonus when you do a Computer Use check, as well as Using Computer User Skill bonus if any. Prerequisite: Brain Mod ; Overdrive One of the most complicated and sophisticated pieces of cybertech in existence, an overdrive brain mod interfaces with a healthy brain and replaces diseased or poorly functioning brain matter, drastically boosting intelligence. With an overdrive brain mod installed, your Intelligence score increases by 4. A helpful side effect of an overdrive brain mod is that it can cure some mental disorders (i.e. insanities) and makes you immune to mental control. Perquisite:Cyber Link ; Skill Mod A skill mod provides you with proficiency in one skill or set of tools. Prerequisite: Brain Mod ; Skill Mod, Advanced An advanced skill mod provides you with proficiency in one skill or set of tools, and allow you to add double your proficiency bonus, rather than your proficiency bonus, to ability checks made with that skill or set of tools. Prerequisite: Skill Mod CYBORG (CON) Talent Tree Cardio-thoracic Reconstruction The process of cardiothoracic reconstruction extensively replaces and augments the organs inside the thorax, particularly the heart and its surrounding area, greatly boosting your health and overall performance. Once you have undergone cardiothoracic reconstruction, your Constitution score increases by 4. You can not be fataly wounded by stabs to the heart. Reinforced Vitals Reinforced vitals armor your vital organs, allowing you to take more punishment. Reinforced vitals increase your maximum hit points by 2 '''Prerequisite: '''Cardio-Thoractic Reconstruction, Reinforced Skeleton Cybernetic Transfusion The pinnacle of the possibilities that cybertech provides, the process of cybernetic transfusion allows you to fully abandon flesh and blood and become a 100% machine immortal artificial intelligence. Cybernetic transfusion changes your type to construct and renders you immune to poison damage, disease, psychic damage, and the poisoned condition. As a result of transfusion, you no longer need to eat, breathe, drink, or sleep, nor do you age. '''Prerequisite: '''Reinforced Vitals Terminator (AC) Talent Tree Cyberarmor Cyberarmor is grafted underneath your skin, providing you with a +2 bonus to AC. Cyberarmor, Super Super cyberarmor is grafted underneath your skin, providing you with a +2 bonus to AC and resistance to non-magical bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. '''Prerequisite: '''Cyberarmor. Heavy Cyberarmor Heavy cyberarmor overtly covers you with armor, granting superior protection. However, it cannot be concealed and it prevents you from wearing armor on top of it or, for that matter, most normal clothing. Heavy cyberarmor grants you an AC of 20. You can use a shield and still benefit from this AC; however, you cannot benefit from other armor. Heavy cyberarmor can be be formed to a variety of styles; it may look smooth and sleek, it may make you resemble a medieval knight in plate armor, or it may make you look like a demon or monster. Hell you can even look just like your average human friend. '''Prerequisite: '''Cyberarmor, Super Category:Advanced Class Category:Classes